12 days of Christmas Parody
by JuniorLockz
Summary: Hey! This is just a musical parody where the cast of Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokemon, Kampfer, and Shingeki no Kyojin sing the 12 days of Christmas (along with two of my OCs) so go ahead and read)


12 Days of Christmas Parody

This is a parody when these characters sing the 12 days of Christmas in their own retarded way so I do NOT own anything such as: King Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokemon, Kampfer, and Shingeki no Kyojin I only own the OCs please enjoy (and yes I'm well aware it's close to Halloween instead of Christmas but I just wanted to upload this first just in case)

Music begins to play

Junior: on the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me (summons Styleblade) a Styleblade in my hand!

Sora: on the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me (summons two Keyblades) two Keyblades slashin'!

Junior: and a Styleblade in my hand!

PJ the Pachirsu: on the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me (points to SJ the Squirtle, Bobby the Bulbasaur, and Charlie the Charmander) three lazy starters

Charlie: hey! We're not lazy!

SJ: I am

Sora: two Keyblades a slashin'!

Junior: and a Styleblade in my hand!

Riku: on the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me (points to four leaping Heartless) four leaping Heartless

PJ: three lazy starters

Sora: two Keyblades slashin'!

Junior: and a Styleblade in my hand!

Sonic: on the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me (holds up five golden rings) fiiive golden riiiings! (Accidently absorbs the rings) whoops

Riku: four Heartless leaping

PJ: three lazy starters

Sora: two Keyblades slashin'!

Junior: and a Styleblade in my hand!

Ash: on the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me (points to six Pikachu) six Pikachu!

Sonic: (holds up more gold rings) fiiiiive golden riiiings (absorbs them too) darn it!

Riku: four Heartless leaping

PJ: three lazy starters

Sora: two Keyblades slashin'!

Junior: and a Styleblade in my hand!

Knuckles: on the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me: seven missing emeralds… I should probably find them

Ash: six Pikachu!

Sonic: (holds up five gold rings) fiiiive golden riiings! (Absorbs the rings again) oh come on!

Riku: four Heartless leaping

PJ: three lazy starters

Sora: two Keyblades slashin'!

Junior: and a Styleblade in my hand!

Natsuru: on the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me (points to eight Kampfer fighting) eight Kampfer fighting!

Mikoto: Natsuru! Quit singing and help us!

Knuckles: seven missing emeralds, seriously guys I can't find them…

Ash: six Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Sonic: (holds up some more gold rings) pleeeaaasse don't vaaaniiish! (Absorbs rings) SON OF A-

Riku: four Heartless leaping

PJ: three lazy starters

Bobby: we're not lazy!

Sora: two Keyblades slashin'!

Junior: and a Styleblade in my hand!

Akane: on the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me (points to nine messenger plushes) nine messengers!

Natsuru: eight Kampfer fighting

Kaede: we'll kill you!

Mikoto: dammit you guys!

Knuckles: (looks under a rock) um… Get back to me in the next verse

Ash: six Pikachu!

Sonic: fiiive golden- (absorbs rings again) ggggrrr! RRRAAAAAH-

Riku: four Heartless leaping

PJ: three lazy starters

Sora: two Keyblades slashin'!

Junior: and a Styleblade in my hand!

Bonnie (Pokémon 6th gen/Pokémon X &amp; Y series): on the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me (points to ten Pokémon including DJ the Mouse) ten cute Pokémon!

DJ: I'm not even a Pokémon

Akane: nine messengers!

Natsuru: eight Kampfer fighting

Knuckles: (holds up seven IMA spheres) um… Seven IMA spheres? I guess this works?

Ash: six Pikachu!

Sonic: fiiiive- (rings disappear) what!? I didn't even-

Riku: four Heartless leaping

PJ: three lazy starters

Sora: two Keyblades slashin'!

Junior: and a Styleblade in my hand!

Eren: on the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me (hangs form a tree surrounded by titans) ah! Eleven titans chomping! Oh god! Please help!

Bonnie: ten cute Pokémon!

Dedenne: Dedenne!

Akane: nine messengers!

Natsuru: eight Kampfer fighting… Mikoto, you ok?

Knuckles: I just lost the spheres…

Ash: six Pikachu!

Sonic: fiiiivve golden riiings… Oh hey they didn't- (rings vanish again) FFFFAAA-

Riku: four Heartless leaping

PJ: three lazy-

SJ: POWER UP PUNCH! (Uses Power up Punch on PJ)

PJ: OW! Jeez!

Sora: two Keyblades slashin'!

Junior: and a Styleblade in my hand!

Levi: ugh on the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: twelve retards singing

Eren: eleven-

Titan: (almost bites off Eren's leg)

Eren: ah! That one almost ate me!

Bonnie: ten cute Pokémon!

DJ: I am pretty cute though

Akane: nine messengers!

Natsuru: I think Mikoto and the others need a doctor!

Knuckles: …. *groan* I still can't find them

Ash: six Pikachu!... Pikachu? What are you-

All Six Pikachu: pppiiiiiiikaaaaa….

Ash: no! No! Wait!

Pikachu: (uses Thunder Bolt) CCHHHUUU!

Ash: AAAAHH!

Sonic: (holds up five onion rings) fiiiiiive oniiioon riiiiiings!

*silence*

Sonic: …. What? It was the best I could do!

Riku: four Heartless- oh jeez! (Gets attacked by the Heartless)

PJ: (is really beaten up) three lazy- bleh (faints)

Pachirsu fainted PJ whited out

Charlie: who's lazy now bitch?!

Sora: Riku! (Heads over to Riku to help)

Junior: uumm… And Styleblade in my hand… I guess we're-

Soulless King: on the thirteenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Junior: wait what? Where did you come from? JTHW?

JTHW: this ain't part of the script I swear

Soulless Captain: thirteen mega Soulless!

Junior: … Oh crap

Levi: I'm not doing this sh*t (walks away)

Eren: still in danger here! Help me!

Bonnie: wait are we still going? Well then ten cute Pokemon!

DJ: what is going on?!

Akane: where did the nine messengers go?

JTHW: what the f*ck is going on? I don't even-

Knuckles: (holds up seven chaos emeralds) SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS! (Turns into Super Knuckles) I found them you guys! I'll save us all! (Flies at the Soulless)

Sonic: (chews on the onion rings) no Knuckles wait!

Soulless King: oh fu-

KABOOOOM!

JTHW: KNUCKLS YOU RETARD! You blew up my studio!

Knuckles: oh my bad but at least we finally have all the chaos- (Turns back to normal causing the emeralds to split around the world) DARN IT!

Levi: this was retarded

Junior: so… Are we done?

DJ: um I think PJ needs a Pokemon Center

PJ: please… Help

Junior: we should probably finish this off

Ash: ok… My body hurts

All: and a Styleblade in my haaaaaand!

Music ends

JTHW: well I hope you all enjoyed this cluster f*ck or whatever this was

Junior: so if you want another song parody

Sonic: *chomp* *chomp* *chomp* then go ahead and *gulp* review and PM this thing for more

Junior: even though we'll still keep doing this even if you don't

Riku: how long will you be eating those?

Sonic: until I run out duh!

Eren: *pant* *pant* why didn't any of you help me!?

Mikoto: or us!?

Junior: we were busy!

Sora: so anyway you guys at home who read this

Knuckles: and to everyone's families and friends

Sora: (puts a Santa hat on Levi)

Levi: ugh…

All: have a merry Christmas!

JTHW: AND REVIEW GOD DAMMIT! SERIOUSLY! You all read these things! The only time when you review! Is when I'm accepting OCs! What the fu-

End :D


End file.
